Memory Wipe
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: Ozzy wakes up one morning with no memory of his friends after waking up the previous night from a nightmare. Will Ozzy get his memory back? What caused his memory loss? And more importantly, what will happen to our favorite white blood cell hero?


_"Hey what is everyone doin' here?" Ozzy asked as he stepped into his and Drix's apartment, the lights being off__ yet he was still able to see the silhouettes of his friends due to it still being daytime and there being no curtains on the windows, "It's not my birthday yet, is it?"_

_"You, Ozzy, should know why we're here." Drix said, not sounding too happy, "And we're here for the things you have done lately."_

_"Things?" Ozzy questioned, a look of confusion all over his face, but it wasn't like his friends could see it, "What kinds of things?"_

_"Let's just put it this way: bad things." Maria replied, putting emphasis on the word 'bad'._

_"And now you must be taken from Hector's body." Drix said, a hint of calmness in his voice as he and Maria started walking towards him._

_"No!" Ozzy protested as Drix__ grabbed him by his arms and Maria picked him up by his legs, lifting him up, "It wasn't me, I swear! It was probably my Mitosis twin who may have come back! Please!!"_

_But they didn't listen and carried him to the car and threw him inside before slamming the door and getting in themselves._

_"I'm not guilty!" Ozzy continued to protest as he tried opening the back doors to get out, but for some reason he couldn't get them open, "I would never do anything wrong!"_

_As they were driving to the bladder, Ozzy continued to protest, naming off people he knew who could have done something bad and framed him, the names belonging to all the villains he'd fought off._

_Once they got to the bladder, Drix and Maria got out of the car. Ozzy noticed where they were and gulped as Maria got him out of the back seat, Drix once again carrying him by the arms and Maria once again carrying him by the legs._

_"Drix, Maria, PLEASE!!" Ozzy yelled out as a last resort, "Think of all the times I've saved Hector!"_

_Apparently those words weren't saving his butt this time, so he kept struggling as they brought him to the bridge._

_As they threw him in to be flushed out of Hector's system, he screamed, eyes wide-open._

\--

Ozzy woke up screaming before realizing he was still home and panted as he tried to calm himself down.

_Oh jeez, another nightmare..._ He thought, looking towards Drix's bed to see if he was still asleep, _Why've I been having this same nightmare for the past two nights anyway?_

Drix was stirring awake, but given as to how his back was turned to Ozzy, it looked like he was stirring in his sleep.

"Oh good, still asleep..." Ozzy whispered quietly to himself as he looked down.

"Ozzy?" He heard Drix ask tiredly as he rolled over to look at him, causing him to jump a bit, "Is everything okay?"

"Uhh...yeah!" Ozzy lied, putting on a fake smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just, uh...practicin'! Yeah, for the auditions for a new horror film!"

Drix looked at the time on Ozzy's alarm clock before noticing the time and asking, "At three in the morning?"

"Well you know it's better gettin' practice for a horror film at 3 AM, considerin' what goes on during that time." Ozzy said, trying to make himself sound as honest as possible, "You know, scary stuff _does_ happen at 3 AM. There could be ghosts, aliens, etc. livin' in these parts!"

"Ozzy, there is no such thing as ghosts!" Drix told him, "It's all just myths and urban legends."

"How d'you know Drix?" Ozzy questioned, putting his hands on his hips since he was still sat up in bed, "Heck, there could be ghosts in here right now as we speak!"

"I'm not listening!" Drix said as he turned his back to Ozzy, covering his ears to block out the sound of his talking.

"Drix!" Ozzy shouted, glaring at him, "Ghosts are for _real_, and I saw one before! It was a big, scary one too! Drix!! Are ya hearin' me!?"

Noticing Drix still had his ears covered, Ozzy let out an annoyed huff.

_He never listens to me..._ He thought, his arms crossed and his face showing that he was a little upset, _No one does when I tell 'em something, even if it's the truth. And now it's back to Frank all over again..._

As Drix looked behind him at Ozzy and noticed he had stopped talking, he uncovered his ears.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." Drix said before closing his eyes again.

Ozzy looked at Drix and smirked as he got an idea.

_Heheh... Don't believe in ghosts, eh?_ He thought, looking at the sheet on his bed, _Well, that can be arranged._

\--

After taking the sheet off his bed and putting it over himself to give him a ghost-like look, he snickered quietly as he went over towards Drix's bed and tapped his shoulder.

"Drix!" He whisper-shouted in the pill's ear, "Drix, wake up! Something's goin' on!"

"What is it?" Drix asked quickly as he suddenly awoke from his slumber, "Is it time to fight crime already?"

Ozzy giggled as he heard this, but made sure Drix didn't hear it.

"No, you remember when you said a few minutes ago before falling back asleep that you didn't believe in ghosts?" Ozzy asked him, "Well uh, look behind you."

Drix did as instructed but was only startled as he saw what looked like an alleged ghost, but he quickly realized it was Ozzy under a sheet since he couldn't see him anywhere else in the room.

"Ozzy, quit fooling around." Drix demanded, his eyes halfway closed making him look unimpressed.

"Uh, who's this Ozzy you talking about?" The so-called 'ghost' asked, "If you're talkin' about your white blood cell friend, he left the room."

"Then why do you sound like him?" Drix asked, the same look as before still on his face.

"'Cause I'm a relative of his who uh, passed away." The 'ghost' responded, "And before you ask, my name is, uh..." _C'mon, think Ozzy!_ He thought, trying to search his brain for a fake name he could use, _You can do it! Just don't use a name you've used before!_

"Well?" Drix asked, still skeptical about it being a real ghost and not Ozzy.

"I forgot my name, sorry!" Ozzy said quickly since he couldn't think of anything, hoping his idea would still work, "I haven't heard my name in _years_, so..."

Suddenly Drix pulled the sheet off of Ozzy before giving him an unimpressed look.

"Surprise...?" Ozzy said, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Well first off, nice try." Drix said, throwing the sheet down on the floor, "Second, what were you trying to do?"

"Well I was tryin' to scare you, duh!" Ozzy said as he picked the sheet up, "But apparently that failed."

"So you like pulling pranks huh?" Drix asked, trying to think of an idea to get Ozzy back, "Well two can play at that game!"

"Bring it on, Drix!" Ozzy said as if to challenge him, but in a playful manner.

"Not now Ozzy." Drix yawned, rolling over and facing his back to him, "It's still very early in the morning, and I'd like to get back to sleep."

Thinking back to his nightmare Ozzy said, "Drix, you don't think I'd do anything wrong, do you?"

Drix rolled back over to face him, a look of curiosity mixed with concern on his face, "Well, no... Why do you ask?"

"Well you see, I had this nightmare..." Ozzy explained, looking down towards the floor as he sat on his bed, "You and Maria were there, and...you guys told me I did something wrong and I didn't understand what it was I did and when I protested that I didn't do nothin', you guys didn't reply. I've had it for the past two nights, and I don't think I can go back to sleep."

"Well I know you wouldn't hurt nor try to do anything bad to Hector," Drix told him, "so I'm pretty sure it's just a nightmare and doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah I guess you're right..." Ozzy agreed as he lay back down, "And thanks for the talk."

"No problem, Ozzy." Drix said tiredly, closing his eyes, "And good night."

"Night Drix." Ozzy said back, also closing his eyes.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I just wanted this to lead to the plot, which is Ozzy having his memory wiped. In the next chapter the plot will begin.**

**So, as for references, I kinda made a reference to the movie. I wanted to go for a name similar to the one he made up while in disguise as a germ in the zit scene, but I wanted to use something other than "Pickanosis" at the end. And I couldn't think of anything witty or funny or whatever so I just decided to have him say he forgot his name.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this story so far! Feel free to leave reviews on here too, to let me know how ****I'm doing! And for now until I update this, please check out my _Ozzy and Drix_ fanfic titled How Gender Morphization Works and my _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic titled A New Threat. You don't have to if you don't want to though. But if you're interested they're on my profile, ready to be read!**


End file.
